Au nom de la mort et de l'injustice
by Szeifer
Summary: "Le Sanctuaire d'Athéna est devenu le repaire du Mal, et nous serons tous pris dedans." Dark-verse, T pour mentions de meurtres et de violences physiques.


Bonjour. Pas de bla-bla inutiles, je vous laisse lire et profiter.

Enjoy ! (autant que possible...)

* * *

...

* * *

Seiya, les yeux fermés, laissait ses jambes se balancer par-dessus l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. C'était une tenue inconvenante, surtout dans un salon du treizième temple, mais aucun des Chevaliers présents n'allait la lui reprocher.

A l'exception de ses quelques amis au Sanctuaire, Seiya n'était pas très aimé des Chevaliers, mécontent de ses origines plus que modestes et jaloux de sa place très enviée de garde du corps du Grand Pope. Il avait gagné cette place à la force de ses poings, et si les autres n'étaient pas fichus d'être assez forts, tant pis pour eux.

Seiya se rappelait comme si c'était hier du jour où un homme à l'air sévère était venu dans son orphelinat. Il lui avait parlé d'un pays lointain, de guerriers et d'une vie plus dure mais aussi plus pleine que celle qu'il vivait. Seiya l'avait suivi sans discuter.

Arrivé en Grèce, il passa de longs mois à s'entrainer parmi une foule d'apprentis anonymes, avant d'être confié à une instructrice que l'on disait des plus sévères. Seuls les apprentis prometteurs étaient formés ainsi et Seiya savoura cette preuve de sa force.

Il y en eu d'autres. _Beaucoup_ d'autres.

 _Ayoros a échoué._

Un discret gémissement le sorti de ses souvenirs. Ouvrant les yeux, il aperçut Hyoga, un de ses compagnons d'armes, qui embêtait leur ami Shun en lui grattant la nuque. Celui-ci tenta mollement de se dégager, mais ne résista pas quand Hyoga l'attira plus près de lui. Seiya sourit. L'amour était une chose inexistante dans leur vie de Chevalier. Que ses amis puissent en profiter, même en cachette, lui faisait plaisir.

Enfin, ses amis… Hyoga était son ami, ne serait-ce que par leur arrivé dans la Garde du Pope au même moment et son extraordinaire efficacité à tuer. Le Chevalier du Cygne était un meilleur stratège que lui, qui ne pensait que dans l'action. Et un bien meilleur assassin. Mais Shun… Seiya ne savait pas quoi penser de lui. Il était bizarre, passif, presque contemplatif. Il ne semblait guère aimer la violence, ce qui était étrange. Qui a besoin d'un _pacifiste_ au Sanctuaire ? Sérieusement, si Shun n'était pas aussi puissant, Seiya l'aurait viré lui-même de la Garde en le traitant de fillette. Heureusement qu'il avait montré ses capacités à de nombreuses reprises.

Seiya retourna à sa sieste. Le Grand Pope tenait une réunion stratégique avec les Chevaliers d'Or, et dès qu'elle sera terminée, il viendra leur donner de nouveaux ordres. Peut-être allaient-ils partir en mission ? Il y avait longtemps que Seiya ne s'était pas battu à mort.

Un frisson remonta le long de son dos tandis qu'il se remémorait la défaite de son premier adversaire. Après avoir obtenu l'Armure de Pégase haut la main, on l'envoya en mission comme le simple Bronze qu'il était. Le traitre au Sanctuaire n'avait pas fait long feu. Pas plus que la dizaine d'adversaires qui suivirent. Seiya réussissait si bien que le Pope, intrigué, demanda au Chevalier d'Or du Lion de le tester.

Certes, Seiya perdit pour la première fois de sa vie, ce jour-là. Mais il toucha le bras d'Aiolia. En un coup exécuté à la vitesse de la lumière.

Tous ceux qui ne le considéraient que comme un gamin chanceux durent changer d'avis, et le Pope ordonna qu'un Chevalier d'Or le forme immédiatement. Ce fut Aiolia, bien qu'encore blessé, qui s'en chargea.

Seiya aimait bien Aiolia, tout en le plaignant sincèrement de porter ainsi la tare d'être le frère du traitre Ayoros. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment les autres Chevaliers d'Or, à l'exception du Taureau Aldébaran qui aimait le tester et du Scorpion Milo qui s'invitait de temps en temps taper la discute avec Aiolia. Mais ni les défis d'Aldébaran, ni les distractions de Milo ne purent empêcher le jeune Pégase de progresser. Il était _puissant_.

 _Saga s'est perdu._

Seiya fut tiré une nouvelle fois de ses pensées par l'arrivé dans le petit salon d'un autre Chevalier. Shun et Hyoga n'arrêtèrent pas leur jeu, et pour cause, le nouvel arrivant était un de leurs meilleurs amis.

Shiryu du Dragon faisait peur à la moitié de la Chevalerie et était admiré par l'autre. Si sérieux, si loyal, si efficace… Seiya ne l'avait vu se mettre en colère qu'une seule fois, et si les morts pouvaient parler, ils confirmeraient que Shiryu est aussi invincible que dangereux. Mortellement dangereux. Un vrai plaisir.

Shiryu les informa sur un ton calme que la réunion stratégique allait bientôt se terminer, et qu'ils devaient se préparer à être convoqués par le Pope. Shun et Hyoga se rassirent donc sagement sur un canapé, tandis que Seiya prenait une posture plus conventionnelle dans son fauteuil.

Il n'avait pas peur du Pope. Il le respectait, ne voyait pas de meilleur leader pour la Chevalerie, et savait que sa puissance et son mépris des faibles le feraient mettre ses gardes du corps à mort sans la moindre hésitation s'ils le décevaient.

Mais Seiya ne décevait _jamais_.

Il avait vaincu à lui seul un bastion entier de Chevaliers rebelles, éliminés des espions des autres Sanctuaires et provoqué, d'une attaque si puissante qu'elle le laissa évanoui pendant trois jours, un gigantesque raz-de-marée pour engloutir les recherches d'un homme qui s'approchait un peu trop des secrets du Sanctuaire.

Et ça, c'était avant de rejoindre la garde du Pope.

Il se rappelait avec émotion du jour où, pour faire taire les remarques des autres Chevaliers, il avait défait le Mur de Vent du jusque-là invaincu Chevalier du Lézard. Ses protections brisées, son amour-propre et son Armure en miettes, Misty avait subi sans rien dire l'humiliation de Seiya, qui l'avait saisi par les cheveux pour le mettre sous le nez de ses camarades.

Les remarques n'avaient pas disparues pour autant, mais Seiya était assez fier de sa petite victoire. Un peu moins de la nuit qui avait suivi, quand il fêta son succès avec une bouteille d'alcool et découvrit qu'il ne le tenait guère. Mais voir les marques de ses coups sur les bras de Misty et la peur qu'il inspirait désormais aux autres Chevaliers lui mit du baume au cœur.

 _Privé du cosmos d'Athéna, ils ne valent guère mieux que des charognards._

Seiya avait beaucoup réfléchi à sa loyauté au Sanctuaire. Il savait que l'Ordre d'Athéna travaillait à imposer la paix sur Terre, en particulier face aux autres armées de Dieux, mais que le Grand Pope avait décidé, suite aux catastrophes que les hommes s'échinaient à provoquer, de faire du Sanctuaire une vraie puissance de guerre, puis d'imposer la paix au reste du monde.

Et il _savait_ que c'était vrai. Et que, même si le sort de l'humanité n'était pas sa préoccupation première, soyons honnêtes, il était satisfait de se battre contre ceux qui mettaient en péril un tel idéal.

On pouvait discuter des méthodes du Pope. Ça oui, il était d'accord. Mais sa cause était juste.

Seiya préférait largement cette justice abrupte à celle, toute mièvre et hypocrite, qui au nom de son bien-être l'avait séparé de sa sœur.

 _Il ne sait même pas le nom de ses cadavres._

Shiryu avait laissé la porte ouverte, aussi entendirent-ils les Chevaliers d'Or sortir de la salle du trône. Seiya se pencha à la limite de l'équilibre pour observer les neuf guerriers aux armures flamboyantes traverser le hall. Aldébaran venait le premier, discutant gravement avec le Capricorne, suivis de près par les deux assassins, le Chevalier du Cancer et celui des Poissons. Mauvais, ça. La situation devait être particulièrement tendue, pour que les deux plus valeureux gardiens et les sanglants assassins se côtoient.

Passa ensuite le Chevalier de la Vierge, qui collait toujours un frisson à Seiya. On pouvait compter les personnes qui lui faisaient peur sur les doigts d'une seule main et son pouce était réservé à Shaka. Il était suivi, pas de trop près, il ne fallait pas exagérer, par Aiolia, ce qui tira un sourire au Chevalier de Pégase. Il avait eu d'autres instructeurs, mais le Chevalier du Lion restait son préféré. Le plus… _humain_ , peut-être.

Seiya n'était pas une mauviette. Mais un peu de contact humain lui faisait du bien, à lui aussi.

Il vit passer, l'un élégant comme un prince et l'autre agité comme une puce, les Chevaliers du Verseau et du Scorpion. Il connaissait bien Milo, pour l'avoir vu à plusieurs reprises pendant son entrainement, et il l'aimait bien. Un tueur décomplexé, efficace, aussi honorable qu'un assassin puisse l'être. Un bon compagnon pour une mission d'exécution. Quand à Camus… Il avait beau être le maître de Hyoga (et rien que pour ça, Seiya ne veut jamais avoir affaire à lui : si l'élève est aussi fort, le maître doit être un _monstre_ de puissance), il ne le connaissait guère.

Sorti en dernier de la salle du trône le Chevalier du Bélier, Mu. Impossible de ne pas connaître le réparateur d'Armures du Sanctuaire, ne serait-ce que pour ses fonctions et sa fidélité simplement sidérante au Pope. Seiya ne savait pas avec quel chocolat le patron le tentait pour qu'il soit aussi sérieux dans sa tâche, n'hésitant même pas à _contredire_ le Pope, et pire encore, réussissait à se faire entendre.

Un bref coup d'œil aux trois autres Chevaliers avec lui confirma ses pensées : la réunion stratégique était terminée, les ordres allaient tomber. Seiya et ses compagnons seraient envoyés faire le sale boulot pour lequel un assassin Chevalier d'or serait superflu.

Bien sûr, le sale boulot impliquait des morts, des traques et des éliminations sommaires, mais ne plaignez pas Seiya. Il _adore_ ça.

 _Les Armures d'Or ne chantent plus. Quelque chose en elles est brisé._

Le soldat sans grade qui vint les chercher ne prononça que le strict nécessaire de mots, et ouvrit la porte du salon privé du Pope sans montrer la moindre émotion. Jaloux de ceux qui avaient réussis à devenir Chevaliers, peut-être ? A moins qu'il ne soit simplement taciturne, ou professionnel, ce qui était encore mieux.

Seiya redevint sérieux en passant les doubles portes. S'il avait correctement interprété les attitudes des Chevaliers d'Or, quelque chose de grave se préparait. Et ses camarades semblaient du même avis, quand il leur jeta un coup d'œil avant d'entrer.

Tient, l'empathie de Shun s'est encore retournée contre lui. Les dents serrées, le Chevalier d'Andromède tentait de juguler le flux de nervosité qu'il avait reçu des Ors.

Ce n'était certainement pas le Pope qui allait l'aider à se calmer.

 _Terrassé par la mort de son maître, Mu s'est consolé dans les bras de son assassin._

Le Grand Pope (mais comment s'appelle-t-il, au juste ?) se tenait debout, derrière une table basse impeccablement propre sur laquelle était posée un service à thé complet qui ne servirait jamais ceux qui entrent dans ce salon n'ont jamais rien reçu d'autre que des ordres. On ne proposa pas un siège aux Chevaliers et on n'attendit d'eux que ce que l'étiquette exigeait.

Un genou à terre, Seiya attendit les ordres. Le Pope fut précis et concis dans ses directives, ne supportant ni les lents à la détente ni les bavardages inutiles. Ces espions rôdant autour du Sanctuaire, et de quelques autres endroits stratégiques, ne devaient pas vivre une minute de plus. Aussi simplement que cela.

Une cible par Chevalier de la Garde, trois jours à compter de demain pour les éliminer, tous les moyens permit à la seule condition de rester discret. Le Pope les laissa discuter de leur organisation dans le salon, sous la surveillance discrète mais pesante du garde. Il sortit dans une grande envolée de robes noires et de cheveux gris. Seiya avait toujours trouvé amusant une telle masse capillaire, lui qui n'avait vraiment pas de temps à perdre avec ça.

Dépliant les feuilles contenant le peu d'informations qu'ils avaient sur ces espions, Seiya attira d'un geste ses camarades près de lui. Il était le chef, hiérarchiquement parlant. C'était à lui de distribuer les cibles, même s'il préférait avoir l'avis de tout le monde.

Il fut néanmoins extrêmement sec dans sa manière de parler, non seulement parce qu'il fallait agir vite mais surtout parce que le garde, cette sale fouine, n'aurait pas manqué de rapporter le manque d'autorité apparent de Seiya sur ses subordonnés.

Ils sortirent une fois leurs rôles attribués. Shiryu et Shun partirent vers leurs quartiers, étant ceux qui auraient une plus longue route à faire. Seiya vérifia que personne ne pouvait les entendre avant de secouer Hyoga par l'épaule pour l'empêcher de dévorer Shun des yeux. Le Chevalier du Cygne le remercia d'un signe de tête avant de partir à son tour vers l'escalier.

 _La version officielle condamne les Chevaliers Noirs de l'île de la Mort, mais leur chef a ses entrées au treizième temple._

Seiya attendit qu'il soit hors de vue pour le suivre et s'arrêter au bord des innombrables marches. Hyoga venait de rentrer dans le temple du Verseau, comme il le craignait.

Leurs missions étaient top secrètes, la lie la plus sombre des secrets du Sanctuaire, dont l'existence même n'était connue que du le Pope. Uniquement par le Pope. En aucun cas Camus du Verseau n'était concerné, et pourtant, Hyoga venait toujours à lui avant de partir en mission.

Ce n'était pas bon _du tout_.

Seiya leva les yeux des marches et croisa le regard goguenard du Chevalier des Poissons. Aphrodite savait, parce qu'Aphrodite savait tout, et guettait tout avec une passion gourmande d'araignée dans sa toile. Seiya lui rendit un regard d'une dureté implacable qui parla pour lui.

Si son ami se révélait être un traitre, il le tuerait lui-même.

Le soleil entama sa descente, nimbant les marches de pierre blanche de toutes les couleurs du feu. Le Pégase profitait de ce spectacle en silence, et bien suicidaire aurait été celui qui l'aurait dérangé.

Il est le capitaine de la Garde personnelle du Pope, par les Dieux. Il regarde le coucher de soleil si ça lui chante.

 _Y-en a-t-il un seul à regretter ?_

A son tour, Seiya descendit l'escalier des Douze Maisons, droit vers le Nord et sa prochaine cible.

Dans son dos, la statue décapitée d'Athéna trônait, aussi majestueuse que d'habitude.

* * *

...

* * *

...

Voilà.

Un Sanctuaire maléfique où tout va mal.

L'Angst n'est vraiment pas facile à écrire... J'espère que vous apprécierez quand même.

A la prochaine.


End file.
